


Please Let Me Sleep

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is plagued by nightmares whilst out on a hunt, and Arthur tries to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Let Me Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanlickmydick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanlickmydick/gifts).



> Written for the BBC Merlin Secret Santa 2015 on tumblr.

Arthur was grumpy. He had dragged his knights out on a hunt, despite the recent wet weather in an attempt to lighten everyone’s mood after the whole disaster the dorocha and Lancelot’s death. Unfortunately it seemed the rest of the world was conspiring against his plans, with the very few animals they did manage to track, managing somehow to evade them even with the employment of all of their combined skills.

Now sat alone next to the quickly dwindling fire, Arthur’s mind was allowed to wander unchecked. Around him his knights slept, still worn from all that had happened, and whilst Arthur felt equally as exhausted he did not think he would quite bare to seek sleep, at least not yet.

Picking up a nearby stick he poked at the dying fire, trying to woo some life back into it, before the pressing cold be given a chance to move in.

As his mind began to delve into threads of thought that would only lead to pain and sadness, the king decided it best to find distraction. A short walk around their camp should do it, and maybe the motion would remind his body how much it did want to sleep.

He tread lightly, not wanting to disturb anyone as he passed by. The sky above was almost free of clouds, and Arthur allowed himself a small moment to gaze up and observe the stars as they hung above him.

Just as he was completing his lap, a sound broke through the low hum of everyone sleeping. His head snapped around, eyes suddenly alert, seeking.

But nothing seemed to follow the sound, and as seconds ticked past, Arthur’s tense muscles began to relax against, it was probably just a fox running by.

He had only taken three steps on, when he heard another sound, and this time realised that it was the sound of someone in distress.

Narrowing his eyes and heading towards the noise, he had no idea what he would find, and was thus surprised when his eyes landed on Merlin.

He knew that he servant usually sought to sleep at the outside of their camp in some weird protective instinct, as if the skinny man could provide better protection than the knights could.

As for the servant himself he was curled tightly, half under his ratty blanket, legs poking out at the button and hands twisted into the fabric, but that wasn’t what worried Arthur.

One look at the younger man’s face and even in the low light he could see sweat drenching his brow, sticking his hair messily to his face, along with eyes screwed closed far tighter than they would be for anyone in a relaxing sleep, and mouth almost colourless as lips pressed firmly together with worry.

Arthur debated with himself on where to wake Merlin, or let him continue to sleep. On one hand he was clearly suffering from a nightmare, on the other tomorrow would be a long day, and any sleep, however unrestful would be beneficial.

Just as Arthur was about to turn away and head over to his own bed, Merlin let out a small whimper, turning his face into the old bit of fabric he was using as a pillow.

Arthur froze, his eye brows drawing together. He knelt down, reaching a hand out to- to what? Wake Merlin? Arthur knew Merlin didn’t like to let others know when he was actually struggling with something, preferring to deal with it on his own, would he be embarrassed that Arthur had seen him, think Arthur would find him weak?

“Ar-thur.” The sound of his own name being whispered such pain behind each syllable, startled him. How he wished to hear his name on Merlin’s lips in any other circumstance, but right now that made the decision for him.

Grabbing Merlin’s shoulder he shook it, gently at first, but with more vigor as Merlin failed to rouse.

Then suddenly Arthur found himself with an armful of trembling servant.

~

Merlin stood alone in a field, expression confused as he tried to find anything familiar. Looking up at the sky he saw grey clouds sweeping in, casting the world into a dulled colours. Taking a hesitant step forwards a crack behind him made him stop, spinning around he had no idea what he would find. 

Seeing Arthur across the field, he felt relief flood him, he would know where they were, and what was going on.

He had closed half the distance, not letting his mind wander why Arthur had yet to react to him, when a shadowed figure suddenly appeared. Even though he could not see who it was, he knew something was wrong.

Dread filling him, he broke into a sprint, getting to Arthur before the shadowed figure suddenly imperative. Locking his eyes on Arthur’s face started to close in, his feet eating the distance between them.

Just before he reached Arthur however, the figure pulled a sword seemingly from nowhere, lifting it above Arthur’s head ready to strike.

“Arthur!” Merlin cried out, filling his magic roar through his veins, damn his secret, Arthur’s life was more important.

He felt the warmth that meant his eyes had turned gold, but the sword continued its trajectory. Only a few metres away now, Merlin tried again, forcing all of his will into the spell, but once more it failed.

A harsh breath forcing it’s way from Merlin’s lungs, was the only thing stopping him from screaming, as the sword descended and pierced Arthur’s chest.

The world seemed to freeze as Merlin finally reached Arthur, catching him mid fall and lowering him gently to the ground whilst his hands frantically pressed against the exit wound in Arthur’s chest.

He didn’t realise he was shaking and crying until one of Arthur’s hands came down over his own blood covered ones. His vision was hazy but he found Arthur’s eyes, distressed to see his skin already starting to pale.

“Arthur- this wasn- you can’t die.” He didn’t know what to say, everything seemed wrong, pointless.

“Mer...lin” Arthur’s voice was already fainting, but somehow he managed to give Merlin’s hand a squeeze. “It’s… It’s alright, Merlin.” Tears finally spilled down Merlin’s face at the king’s words, how could he be so calm in the face of his own death?

Arthur started coughing, blood flecking his lips with each exhale.

“You can’t leave me.” Merlin’s voice cracked over the words, and he pressed harder at the wound, hoping he could somehow get it to heal through force of will alone.

“You can’t- can’t order me around… I’m the king, remember?” Arthur offered up a half smile at his own joke, before his eyes rolled up and the lids dropped closed.

“Arthur?” It was barely a whisper, as he hoped his eyes deceived him, that Arthur wasn’t- that- that…

But when Arthur remained unmoving in his arms, and the blood that had been flowing freely, stopped. Merlin collapsed forward, unable to hold himself upright alonger. Sobs racked through his body, loud and unchecked.

As his breaths racked through him, coming faster and faster, at some point he realised he was hyperventilating, and the edges of his vision were starting to darken and before he knew it he was falling.

~

Merlin jerked in Arthur’s arms, and the king almost found himself dropping his servant as he struggled, pale hands pushing at his chest in an attempt to get away from Arthur.

“Merlin! Merlin, stop it’s alright.” Arthur said, trying to maintain the hold he had, without hurting him. Merlin’s eyes snapped open, wide and still filled with fear. As a few seconds passed and Realising Merlin wasn’t seeing him, but was still trapped in whatever horror had plagued his sleep, Arthur gave him another shake, which finally appeared to bring the servant back to reality. 

“Arthur!” Tears sprang to blue eyes and in the next second Merlin threw his arms around Arthur, pulling him into a messy hug. “You’re alive…” Arthur heard Merlin breath against his skin, and he suspected he wasn’t supposed to have heard it.

Cautiously, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin feeling how he was trembling, and the damp of sweat sticking his shirt to his skin.

“You’re alright, Merlin.” Arthur muttered reassuringly, running one hand up and down Merlin’s back. They sat in the almost silence of the night, Arthur whispering nothings into Merlin’s ears.

Eventually his servant calmed, pulling away from Arthur’s hold, and wiping furiously at his eyes, trying to hide the evidence of his distress.

“Thank you, Arthur.” He said quietly, trying to fully free himself from what was left of Arthur’s hold. Arthur let him go, but kept his eyes glued to Merlin, watching for any sign he wasn’t as okay as he was trying to make out.

Merlin sat besides him, head down, watching his hands as they wrung together.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Arthur nudged his shoulder gently against Merlin’s, watching as he lifted his head slightly, but did not turn.

“What makes you think there is anything to talk about?” He kept his voice sounding casual, trying to brush off Arthur’s concerns.

“You don’t need to lie to me, Merlin. I understand, sometimes things... they stay with us.” He had looked away as he formed his thoughts, but turning back he saw Merlin watching him from the corner of his eye. “... and I won’t think any less of you, whatever you tell me.”

Merlin kept watching him for a short while longer before looking back away, silence stretching until point where Arthur thought he would never get an answer, but then Merlin did speak.

“You…” He swallowed heavily, “It was you- I saw you die.” Merlin had now turned himself so his back was fully facing Arthur, clearly expecting the king to tease him for his admission.

“Merlin…”

Heaving a sigh Arthur brought a hand to Merlin’s back, staying him lest he try and leave. Whipping back around sharply Merlin meant his eyes, with his own which were almost swallowed by the black of his pupils. 

“Arthur, I lo- I love you can’t see you die.” Merlin held his gaze unwaveringly, every ounce of his love and devotion written plainly on his face. Arthur felt his mouth drop open, and his eyes slide down to rest over Merlin’s red-bitten lips.

His tongue licked slowly across his bottom lip, and suddenly he was leaning forwards, pressing his lips against Merlin’s. It took the other a few seconds to respond, but he did with fervour.

Arthur felt a hand slid around his waist, fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt, and he wrapped his own hand around the back of Merlin’s neck, playing with the short hairs there. The kiss started as something chaste, quickly evolving as Merlin’s tongue brushed Arthur’s lips and the king let his mouth fall open.

Arthur struggled to contain a moan, not wanting to risk waking any of the knights, but when Merlin moved even closer, his other hand sneaking under the front of Arthur’s shirt, and tugged at his waist band.

Arthur rocked his hips forwards, and deepening their kiss and moving his own hand down to cup Merlin through his trousers. The servant groaned against Arthur’s mouth, his warm breath tickling against his lips.

He felt when Merlin succeeded at undoing the ties of his trousers, and long calloused fingers wrapped around him, hesitant at first, but growing more confident with each stroke. Arthur’s head fell back, his ragged breaths loud in his own ears.

Regaining a modicum of self control, Arthur turned his eyes to Merlin’s face, smirking when he saw that his earlier distress had been completely banished, and was replaced by a flushed cheeks and eyes full of want.

Pressing his hand forwards Arthur tugged at Merlin, making him cry out, blue eyes slipping closed.

Merlin temporarily forgot he still had Arthur in hand, so the blond used this distraction to move his hand from outside, to inside Merlin’s trousers. From there it didn’t take long before Merlin came with another cry, which Arthur half captured in a sloppy kiss.

As Merlin relaxed, he reached out with clumsy movements, a determined expression, and finished Arthur off.

Both satisfied they leant against each other, making only a half-hearted attempt to straighten themselves out. By some miracle none of the knights had awoken to their antics. Besides him Merlin muffled a small giggle, clearly he agreed and found it hilarious.

Glad Merlin’s mind had been taken away from his nightmare, Arthur pulled the servants blanket up around his shoulders knowing as soon as they would start to get cold as they came back down. 

“Your blanket is rubbish Merlin, you’ll have to join me under mine.” Arthur said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The small smile he got in return was told Arthur he had said the right thing, so standing he offered a hand do to Merlin, helping him to his feet once he took it.

Then, keeping a hold of Merlin’s hand Arthur lead him back across the campsite, and then directed him to sit with hands on his shoulders, before settling down next to Merlin, and pulling him down and in for a quick peck of a kiss.

“Get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
